


Yuuri

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "Skating on Ice" A Yuri on Ice Character Study [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A seven year old Yuuri dreams . . .





	Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story with a young Yuuri dreaming about his future. . .  
Enjoy~  
Bananas!

“The great Yuuri Katsuki appears yet again to wow us!” The kid announcer cheered, waving his arms wildly causing the other seven year olds to follow suit and chant, “Yuuri! Yuuri! YuurrrrriiiI!!!”

And then he appeared the most stoic seven year old - or at least in his mind ever - coming onto the ice- it was all he’d ever dreamed of! The entire rink fell silent as he began his skating number. Taking a breath, he began - dancing what was obviously one of Victor’s performance. Made specifically for him. Because a seven can, will and is dreaming.

And like all dreams, they ended too soon, but soon Yuuri was up for the day ready to face early practice at the rink with faith that he would skate just as amazingly one day! ~


End file.
